It Started With a Dinner
by Jeymi
Summary: Jiraiya convinces Tsunade to go on a date, and the unexpected happens. AU fluff & stuff!
1. Wrath of the Slug Princess?

_**4-11-13 I know it's been forever since I did anything with this fic, but I figured that I would edit it and possibly continue it. I've been a bit on a Naruto kick lately and thought I might pull this back out...**_

******This was a little something that came to mind while I was at work today, and I thought that I would share. I have been wanting to do a TsuJir fic for awhile. They are just so perfect together. I hope you enjoy. Please review if you have a moment! Thanks!**

******A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto! I'm just having a bit of fun with them.**

___Wrath of the Slug Princess_

___I have to do this._ The white haired twenty something said to himself. He had already committed himself to this path when he stopped at the vendor on the corner and bought her flowers. Going about this in this way was so foreign to him. It wasn't like him to break down and try the normal romantic way to try and win her.

He walked tall down the sidewalk to her apartment. He smiled on the outside but he was really going over things in his head. He knew that he wouldn't chicken out. He just worried about the response she was bound to give. A slammed door, a punch to the gut, he just didn't know, but he was sure that it was bound to be violent.

He stopped at the front door to the building and rung the bell, he crossed his fingers and prayed that she would even let him up.

BUZZ!

It seemed like it was an eternity before she responded on the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Tsunade-hime. It's me, Jiraiya. Can I come up?" There was a long pause and he was certain that she was at least sighing loudly.

BUZZ!

With the noise of the door unlocking Jiraiya beamed, he was so happy. But the real battle was about to begin. He grabbed the door and ran up the three flights of stairs to her apartment.

Tsunade buzzed down to unlock the door and groaned. She was really hoping that he was just coming over to hang out and leave at a decent hour. Unlike last time when he passed out on her couch and was snoring like a maniac.

She was wearing comfortable clothes, a green t-shirt and some good fitting jeans. Her blonde hair was loose, pulled over her shoulder, and hung down over her chest. She walked over to the door and removed the chain lock.

It was taking her forever to open the door to the anxious man on the other side. He held the flowers behind his back. He knew that this was going to be a delicate situation.

The door knob moved and the door swung into the room. She looked up at him, he was so much taller than her. He was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and a flannel shirt that he wore unbuttoned. His white hair was wild and stuck out in all directions.

"So what are you waiting for baka? Common in." She said with a smirk on her face.

Jiraiya knew that this was working much better than he thought that it would, his grin widened into a smile, and he brought the bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. The flowers were a melody and harmony of wildflowers. Simple and pretty.

Tsunade was shocked and stared at the flowers. "Are those for me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course Hime." He gently extended them forward to her. She took them, still sort of speechless she went into the kitchen to get a vase. Jiraiya moved into the living area but didn't sit down. He was kind of tense still, he didn't know what to expect. Tsu-hime hadn't reacted in a way he was expecting.

Tsunade walked into the room and put the vase on her coffee table in front of her couch.

"Thanks," she said wanting to call him her pet name, she refrained and said, "Ji-kun." Tsunade walked over to her couch and sat down. "So what is the occasion?"

Jiraiya sat down in the chair facing her, "I just thought that you should have some, and I was kind of hoping that you would join me for dinner."

The mention of something like a date brought Tsunade out of her stupor. She had this thing about going out somewhere like that with Jiraiya. She just didn't. She didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had, and she was afraid that she would loose him like her previous boyfriend if she got to close to her long time friend.

Jiraiya saw the spooked look in her eyes, and raised his hands in defense.

"Hime, it's just dinner, okay. We're just going as friends if that will make you feel better about it. We'll even go karaoke." ___Even though it doesn't make me feel any better about this situation._

She blinked and sighed. "Karaoke only if you pay for the sake." A smirk coming onto her lips.

Jiraiya laughed and said, "Sure Hime, whatever you want."

Tsunade stood up and said, "I'll be out in a bit, I'm going to freshen up before we go anywhere." She walked out the room and toward the back where the bathroom and her bedroom were.

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief. So far this has gone way better than previously thought. ___I haven't been injured physically at least. I guess I'll just really have to work hard in getting her to come around. Tonight's bar tab might be huge though._ He laughed.

"What?" Tsunade called from the bedroom.

"Nothing Hime, I was just laughing to myself." He relaxed a bit and leaned back in the chair.

After a while Tsunade came out of the back with her hair pulled up and curled a bit, she had changed into a pink top with sequin embellishments, and had put on some heels to match. She went to stand in front of Jiraiya, smiled and posed for him. He smiled. ___Tonight is going to be a hella lot of fun._

******Thanks for taking the time to ready my story! I'll have another chapter up soon.**


	2. Research?

**4-11-13 Edited!**

**Well here is chapter 2! Please review if you have a moment. Thanks.**  
**A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto! I'm just having a bit of fun with them.**

* * *

It was a pleasant night, it was the end of spring. There were a couple of trees that still had flowers on them. Though most of them had already dropped their petals. The wildflowers that Jiraiya had bought had been in season. The brightest stars could be seen in the city, but not many others. The moon was getting closer to full and should be that way in a night or two.

The pair walked to their destination, and Jiraiya led the way since he was the one doing the taking. Tsunade seemed a little nervous, but then again he could have been misreading that. He might have been projecting his own nervousness on her.

The place that he was looking to take Tsunade was a nice restaurant that they both frequented, so that she might not read too much into what was going on. When they got to the restaurant Jiraiya held open the door for her and motioned for her to go on inside.

At the host's station stood a man in a white shirt, and black pants, with a black narrow tie. He smiled when he saw who was coming in, and then he saw the man holding the door and had to make sure to keep the smile plastered to his face. The last time they had been there the sake had been free flowing and they had made a bit of a scene.

When they entered, Jiraiya went up to the host's station and pulled the host aside. Tsunade smirked, and wondered if Jiraiya had slipped the host anything. After a moment of speaking the host led them to the back of the restaurant, and gave them their menus. He also took out a lighter and lit the votive candle on the table.

"Your server will be over shortly, if you need anything please feel free to let me know." The man waited a brief second before heading back to his station.

"Thanks," both responded in unison.

Tsunade had a smile on her face. Jiraiya was happy for that. He was worried that she wouldn't enjoy herself while they were out. Maybe telling her that they were out just as friends did work. It saddened him to think that though.

Tsunade was definitely curious as to why Jiraiya decided to take her out, even willing to call it 'just as friends.' She looked down at her hands that she had folded in front of her on the menu. Then she opened the menu even though she knew what she wanted as soon as she walked in. But the menu seemed to provide a bit of protection from his gaze. ___I might as well get some answers out of him while I have the chance._ She said to herself.

She put the menu down so that she could get a better look at him.

"So why did you figure that you should take me out tonight Ji-kun?" She said still smiling. She really did want to have a good time tonight.

"Well we hadn't gone out in awhile, and I figured that you needed some sake." Jiraiya smirked.

Tsunade giggled, "How considerate of you." She touched his arm across the table. When she realized that she had she blushed. She turned her head hoping that it wouldn't be too pronounced. And she picked the menu back up and started to stare at it like it held the answers to everything.

_Is she blushing? I hope I can keep this up._

"Well you know how I am Tsu-hime, always trying to take advantage of you." He winked at her.

"I've noticed. Especially when you pass out on my couch!" She laughed, and he joined her.

The waiter showed up to take their order. He practically stared at Tsunade's endowments. Neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade had seen him in there before working so they figured that he was a new guy. Jiraiya made a mental note to talk to the manager when the meal was over. He would also be docking from the tip he was going to leave if there was much more of that going on.

"Take a picture," Tsunade continued, "it lasts longer." Her smile had turned into a glare. It was a glare that even made Jiraiya cringe, he had been on the receiving end of it many times before.

"Gomen nasai." The waiter said as he bowed to her. "I didn't realize." And not knowing how else to continue he said, "May I take your order?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya ordered their favorites, with a bottle or two of sake to share. The waiter bowed and apologized again, then went to put in their order.

___For a minute there I thought that I was going to have to hold her back from hitting that guy. I'm kinda surprised that he didn't run away in fear. __Jiraiya cringed mentally._

"So you've been working a lot of hours lately, I've heard." Jiraiya started, hoping that he could keep the conversation light.

"Yeah, it seems that around the full moon the hospital gets flooded with people. It's like it draws out the crazy or just plain accidents. How's your book coming?"

"This one hasn't been causing me as much trouble as the other ones. I'm still doing research."

Tsunade laughed and said, "You know you can over research things. You should go off of what you already know. Because from what you say, you're a lady killer." ___Maybe it's the hair, or the grin. I can't decide._

Smirking, "Well there are some things that need to be researched fully to completely understand."

"Is this a part of your research?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

___If I said no, I'd be lying. If I say yes she might clobber me.____Best to stay on the middle road._"Possibly. I figure that you had some things that you could teach me."

"Really?" Tsunade said disbelieving. "Ji-kun you could have any woman you wanted."

"Shockingly, no I can't."___I should have just bit my tongue._

"How do you figure that?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear him say it himself.

Saved by the waiter with the food, Jiraiya thanked God that he didn't have to answer that question. The waiter's tip just went back up.

After they ate, they sat and enjoyed the sake.

"So should we have a sing off, baka-chan?" Jiraiya sighed on the inside when he heard her pet name for him. The sake had started to have an effect on Tsunade.

"Tsu-hime things get weird after we start that." He poured them each another sip.

Tsunade shrugged, "if you say so." The votive candle that sat on the table flickered with her exhale.

"Sing as many songs as you want though." He looked into her eyes. "Or we can just sit here and drink sake, but I have a feeling that you'll have more fun if we go karaoke."

"You're right." She paused. "Did you want me to sing anything in particular?"

___Sure there is but I'm not going to tell you._"I'm sure that whatever you do pick will make all the guys swoon."

Tsunade smirked briefly, and then seemed to get lost in thought.

"What's bothering you Tsunade-hime? You're looking down."___I'm loosing her! We need a change of scenery quick!_

"Ji-kun, why are you so..." Tsunade paused trying to find the words.

"Hmm?" ___Oh crap here it comes._

"Why are you so good to me? I know I can't possibly treat you the best, and here you are trying to make me feel better. Even though you are a huge perv, you are so unselfish with me."

Jiraiya blinked, he almost had to ask if she had just said what she did, but thought the better of it. "I try to be good to you because I care a lot about you. I'm always looking out for your best interests. You mean a lot to me."

Tsunade looked deeper into Jiraiya's eyes. She didn't find lies there. She knew that he was speaking the truth even without looking. He'd always been there for her. He reached out and put a hand on hers, and smiled. She weakly smiled back, and shot the rest of the sake in her cup. He reached forward and refilled it.

"Baka-chan, I think that I just want to sing one song and then you can take me back home."

"As you wish Hime."___I guess I'm going to have to sing_ her ___a song or two._

Jiraiya signaled the waiter over to pay for their bill, he gave him his card, and the waiter scurried off to close the tab. He smiled at Tsunade, and she smiled at him. The smile touched her eyes.

"Thanks for dinner, Ji-kun." Tsunade said as they walked out the door. He smiled down at her and she hugged him from the side. Her head barely reached his shoulder.

Jiraiya laughed a little. "You're welcome." He put his arm around her as they walked down to the karaoke bar.


	3. Letting Go

**Here's chapter 3! Please enjoy and review! I know that you guys are reading this and it would be great if someone other than the awesome KingKakashi reviewed the story. The next chapter is ready to go up. I won't post it until I get more reviews. Thanks.  
**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto, or the song **_**Lithium**_**! (Even though I wish that I did) Please don't sue.**

**

* * *

  
**

The bar already had the hard core singers and drinkers in it. It was a pretty lively bunch. Jiraiya just hoped that this would do the trick. Tsunade was thinking that it had been a pretty good idea to come to the karaoke bar. Besides the loud music there was the added bonus of not really having to talk to Jiraiya and possibly say something she didn't mean. The only problem she saw in this plan was that whatever song she was going to sing Jiraiya might take the wrong way. Maybe she wanted him to take it the wrong way, or hell even the right way.

They sat at the bar and ordered another round of sake. Might as well keep a good thing going.

They listened to a couple of songs and drank their sake. Tsunade was feeling warm and kept stealing glances out of the corner of her eye at Jiraiya. Jiraiya kept a smile on his face and noticed what she had been doing.

A good singer started their song, it was slow and Jiraiya decided that he would dance with the woman that had come in with him.

"Tsu-hime, would you dance with me?" He stood and held his hand out for her.

She blushed, but still nodded anyway. She took his hand. He led them out to the dance floor. Other couples were there already. He pulled her close and held her. She draped her arms around his neck and they slowly moved in time with the music.

Tsunade sighed and laid her head on his chest. Jiraiya's heartbeat picked up a bit, and Tsunade giggled to herself when she heard it.

It was so nice to hold her close and dance.

She breathed deeply, smelling him, even through the odor of the cigarette smoke from the bar, it made her want to just cuddle up and go to sleep. _The sake is working in full force now, to make me feel this good, this comfortable with him._

The song ended and the next singer took their place on the stage. Tsunade started to move away from Jiraiya to go sit back down, hearing that it was a song that was a lot faster, and she didn't figure that she could move to that beat, but he stopped her and pulled her back to him looking into her eyes.

Tsunade's face couldn't have gotten any redder at that moment. She looked away, she liked how he looked at her, but she just wasn't comfortable with looking back.

"I know what song I want to sing Ji-kun."

Jiraiya had a bad feeling about that. "Would you mind if I sang one before you?"

"Yes I think I would mind. I have to sing this song for you." Tsunade managed to step back and away from him and went to the MC to sign up for her song.

After several minutes she came back and sat down with him at their spot on the bar. Jiraiya looked worried for a moment, then smiled.

"So what song did you pick?" He asked, then started praying that she would actually tell him.

"You'll find out when I sing it. I've got a couple of songs to wait before I can go."

_Depending on what song she is going to sing for me I'll have to go with something that still portrays my feelings for her. Unless she flat out sings something that tells me to get lost that is._

Tsunade stared at her hands on the bar, looking like she was lost in thought. She knew what the song would mean to Jiraiya. At least she hoped. She was looking forward to what would become of the two of them after the song.

Jiraiya was worried. Very worried, but he tried to hide it. She wouldn't stop staring at her hands and he began to think that coming here was a really bad idea.

Several songs had completed. Each one ended with clapping. It was Tsunade's turn. She stood and put her hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. They shared eye contact, and she smiled. He returned it, but he was still nervous, even Tsunade could tell.

She went up to the mic and the music started.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh but God I want to let it go  
_  
Tsunade held the mic like she was hanging on for dear life, and she searched out Jiraiya and held his eyes with her own.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me_

For the chorus she closed her eyes and sang with everything she had into the mic.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go  
Let me go_

She looked out into the crowd and felt so alone. Jiraiya wasn't where he had been before she closed her eyes. Tsunade knew he was still there. He had to be. She knew that he wanted to hear it all.

_Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside  
__Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with you  
Oh I'm gonna let it go_

The clapping began for her, and she smiled and walked off the stage. She passed the mic to the next person singing and was picked up by Jiraiya.

Tsunade squealed not expecting the attention. He set her down, and kissed her quickly before she could do anything about it.

"That was amazing Hime."

Tsunade was still kind of stunned by Jiraiya's actions, but laughed anyways.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Where did you disappear off to?"

"I was just coming over to put myself on the list." _I really hope that this one seals the deal. _

"I can't wait for your song." Tsunade spoke then seemed to zone out. She shook her head. "I'm going to head to the bathroom. I have time before your song right?"

"Yes." _If need be I'll let someone go in front of me. I want to let her know how I feel._

Tsunade turned and headed for the bathroom. Jiraiya followed her with his eyes, and wondered what was going on in her pretty blonde head.

Still hyped up from her performance she went to the sink and ran the water. She splashed herself with the cool liquid. Her face was so hot. The sake, lights, and his gaze had set her skin on fire. Tsunade looked at herself in the mirror as she wiped her face with a paper towel.

"I did the right thing didn't I?" She asked her reflection. She didn't receive an answer from the pretty woman staring back at her. "He seemed to like it at least. I guess he took it the right way. I'll find out when he sings his song." Tsunade turned and headed for a stall.

Outside in the bar Jiraiya felt like he would be pacing back and forth if he hadn't sat down. Nervously he kept an eye on the door. Waiting to see her return. Fearing that she fled and escaped out a bathroom window.

---

**A/N: If you liked it you know what to do...**


	4. Confession of the Toad Sage!

**Chapter 4. All I keep thinking is poor Jiraiya.** **Please continue to review. It only takes a second, and it keeps me posting chapters. Believe me I love to write, and I'll keep writing this story even if you don't respond. I just won't post it. I'll send copies of chapters to people that do review. I need 3 reviews before I'll post the next chapter, which should be ready shortly.**

**A big THANKS to the people that have reviewed. ^_^  
**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or the song **_**I'd Come For You**_**.**

**

* * *

**Jiraiya stood and headed over to the MC's table again, his turn was fast approaching and Tsunade still had not emerged from the bathroom. So once he made it to the table he turned and stared until he saw the doorway darken with her outline. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Tsunade came out of the bathroom and looked around. She didn't see him at the bar where she had left him. _He is beginning to become annoying with the disappearing act._ She thought. Eventually her eyes did make their way over to where he was standing, and she smiled at him and waved a little.

Jiraiya relaxed visibly when he saw her smile and her little wave. It gave him the confidence that he needed to do this. To sing and make his confession out loud. Clapping started for the person on stage and the mic was transferred to Jiraiya. He took a deep breath and walked up into the spot light, the music began and he gave it all he had.

_Just one more moment,_  
_That's all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers,_  
_In need of healing  
Time to be honest  
This time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spent away my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_  
_By now you know that,_

_I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me too,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you_

As Jiraiya waited for the instrumental to end, he watched Tsunade. She wasn't looking at him or anything. She had her eyes closed and her head down. He was torn about what to do, but started to sing again.

_I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing  
__I finally now just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home  
Here and now, this I vow_  
_By now you know that,_

_I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me too,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you_  
_Yes I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me too,_

_And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,_  
_No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,  
I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you_

Tsunade had sat through the whole song with her head down and her eyes closed trying to hear the words. She wanted to make sure that she understood completely what he was trying to tell her. When the song ended and she heard the clapping, she opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes were red, but it wasn't because of the smoke in the room. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them in check.

Jiraiya not understanding what was going on with the blonde went to her straight away after relinquishing the mic to the next singer. He stood in front of her and she threw her arms around his middle and squeezed.

After holding him for a moment she wiped away her tears and looked up to his face with a smile.

"You're too good for me." She wiped a rogue tear that had escaped the first time. "You really are."  
Putting his arms around her shoulders he squeezed her back. _I've got her! She really is mine now._ He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Tsunade was holding him of her own will. It was thrilling to him.

"We can go if you want, or we can stay and just enjoy the atmosphere." He laughed.

She rubbed his back a bit before pulling away, but resting her hands around his waist.

"I think that I could go some more sake." Tsunade giggled. Jiraiya laughed heartily.

"Are you sure Hime? We've done a lot of damage on the town's supply of it." He continued to smile at her.

"Aww. Well I guess I have some back at my apartment."

"Let's head there. Its quieter." He hugged her and walked out of the bar with her.

They walked in silence for the most part down the streets back to Tsunade's apartment.

"You know…"

"Know what Ji-kun?"

"I seriously thought that you were going to sneak out of the bathroom window."

Tsunade stopped in her tracks.

"You're kidding me, right?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

Guiltily Jiraiya shook his head. He walked back to her. "I'm glad that I was wrong. More than you can imagine."

"Well I have to admit that I was and still am feeling a bit skittish. This is going to feel weird to me for a while, even if it is the best thing that ever happened to you or to me. Love me gently; let me get used to it. You've always been my friend. My biggest reason from holding you at arms length is I don't want to loose you." She paused, "Ever."

"Whatever it takes Hime," Jiraiya gazed into her eyes and brushed the hair that had strayed into her vision. "Let's get going though; we can talk more back at your apartment. I can hear the sake calling."

They slipped back into walking, and the stars twinkled over head.

* * *

**Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is close to completion and has a bit more to it. If you liked it or not take a second and let me know. Thanks!** **^_^**


	5. A Toast

**Chapter 5. **

**A/N: I only wish that I owned Naruto. I've a wholesale club membership so I could buy him a flat of ramen to keep him happy, but alas I don't own him or any of the characters he appears with.**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep posting! ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

Tsunade unlocked to doors on the street level and led Jiraiya into the building. Her heart was pounding, and it was kind of weirding her out. She climbed the stairs to her third floor apartment with Jiraiya following. At least if she passed out he could catch her. Right?

At the top of the landing they walked to her apartment at the end of the hall. Thankfully no one fell. She unlocked her apartment door and turned around, bumping into Jiraiya that was directly behind her. He smiled down at her and leaned in. He met her lips softly.

Would the neighbors call for a noise violation? Tsunade's heart pounded with Jiraiya's so loudly she was sure they could hear it.

Jiraiya kept the kiss short, and reached behind her to twist the door handle. "We're here Hime," he whispered. Compared to Tsunade's heart it was almost like he was just mouthing the words at her.

Tsunade shook her head a little to clear it and turned around and walked into her living room. Jiraiya followed in and went to her kitchen looking for the sake. He giggled to himself. _Just that little kiss knocked her senseless. I'll have to ask first next time._ Jiraiya came back out into the living room with the sake and sat it on the table. Tsunade had disappeared. She wasn't in the living room anyways.

"Tsu-hime? Where'd you go?" He heard the water running in the bathroom, and walked towards it. "Hime? You okay in there?"

It took her awhile to answer. Her heart was still pounding loudly. It was hard to hear anything. "Uh, yeah, um, I'm fine."

Jiraiya sighed to himself and headed back to the living room to sit down.

Tsunade was feeling dizzy, and it was getting hard for her to breathe. She splashed her face with the cold water. She felt like she was on fire. She plopped down on the toilet and held her head between her knees. It wasn't helping.

Jiraiya was worried. The water had been running for a couple of minutes, and he hadn't heard anything else out of there since she went in. He got up and walked back to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. "Hime?"

"Jiraiya…" He heard weakly through the door and over the sound of the faucet running. He opened the door cautiously and found Tsunade lying on the floor of the bathroom. His heart stopped. He dropped to his knees near her and pulled her into his arms.

"Tsunade, are you okay?" He felt her forehead for fever. It wasn't hot, but it was wet from the water she'd splashed on it he guessed. "What happened?"

Tsunade was just trying to concentrate on breathing evenly and calming herself down, but she whispered, "Panic attack."

"Okay. You're going to be fine." Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief, not really understanding why she might have had one. "I guess no more sake for you tonight." He smiled. "Hime, lets get you into bed."

"No, I should be fine now. I don't know what got into me."

"So take away all of my fun." He pouted, and she laughed.

"So now you're going to laugh at my pain, real nice Tsu-hime."

"Well I can't go getting your hopes up. I mean common. This is only the first date, right?"

"Yes, but we've known each other forever."

"All the more reason not to."

"Well at least lets get you up and off the floor." He helped her stand and he pulled himself up with the bathroom counter. While he was standing there he turned off the faucet.

They walked out into her living room and sat down on the couch. She sat up against him, leaning her head against his chest and resting her arm down his leg that was closest to her.

They sat in relative silence, both lost in their own thoughts. At least until Tsunade made a sound as if she was amused by something. But she wasn't sharing.

"What?"

"I just can't believe that you would think that I would have escaped using the bathroom window. There was no way that I could squeeze through that thing. It was almost too small to fit my head through little lone my chest." She laughed, and continued to laugh harder the more she thought about it.

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow at her amusement and started laughing because of how much she was enjoying herself.

Eventually Tsunade was able to regain control of herself and calmed down. She could tell that she was feeling better and was really beginning to relax. She leaned forward and poured them both a cup of sake.

"Lets make a toast, Ji-kun." She said with a smile.

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward for his cup.

"To a lasting friendship no matter what happens?"

"That sounds good to me Hime. To lasting friendship!" They clinked their sake cups gently, and then shot back the whole of the cup. Jiraiya refilled them.

"To a great first date!" Exclaimed Jiraiya.

"To a wonderful first date." Tsunade said, and they shot their drink back. She sat her cup down, and twisted back to look him in the eyes. "Thank you." Smiling she reached up and touched his cheek then brought her lips to meet his.

Sweetly they kissed. Tsunade's eyes closed, and Jiraiya pulled her closer and on to his lap. This time was different for the blonde, her heart didn't feel like it was going to explode. This time it only fluttered.

They parted lips, and Jiraiya sat back on the couch and pulled Tsunade with him. They both sighed. Quietly they sat not really doing anything but enjoying the company.

"Did you want to do anything?" Tsunade asked quietly.

"Like?" A smirk grew wide on his face.

"Nothing perverted, pervert." She smacked his arm.

"Taking all the fun out of it again." He mumbled.

"I was talking about watching a movie or something like that."

"Maybe that's something we can do next time. But for now I'm just happy doing this. Why? Are you bored with me already?"

"No, its just that, I don't want you to be bored with me."

"Hime, I am perfectly happy just sitting here with you. I've been waiting a long time for this."

She laughed, "What? Me sitting on your lap? Perv."

He laughed, "Yeah, and you're even doing it willingly."

"Yeah, I guess I am." She wiggled to try and remove herself, but Jiraiya stopped her by wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"You're not going anywhere. I've got you now."

"Actually…" Tsunade began, but stopped when Jiraiya squeezed her harder.

"What do you mean actually?"

"I have to work in the morning, we should probably call it a night."

Jiraiya sighed, and let her go. "When are you getting out?"

"I don't know for sure. I usually have to work doubles around this time of the month. I wasn't kidding when I said the full moon does things to people." She yawned behind her hand, "Excuse me."

"Well I guess, even though I don't want to go, I better let my Hime get some rest. I know the doubles can be hard on you." He helped her up off of him, and then stood up himself.

Tsunade walked him to the door to let him out and lock up after, and they stood there for a moment. Tsunade started to blush a bit. _After tonight all that's happened so far tonight I can't believe that I'm blushing!_

"Well, sleep good Hime." Jiraiya took note of her blushing, and smiled slightly.

"Take care on the way home."

"Sure thing. Tsunade?" He paused hoping that she would say what he wanted to hear to the next question. "May I kiss you good night?"

Tsunade blushed deeper, and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her, savoring it. He stood up and smiled down at her, gazing into her eyes. He brushed her hair back over her ear, not really wanting the moment to end.

"Thanks for the wonderful night, Ji-kun."

"You're welcome," he spoke softly and opened the door. He winked at her and then he was gone.

Tsunade closed the door, locked it, and then leaned back against it. Looking back on her empty apartment she realized, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: As some of you might have noticed the title of the story changed. I decided that I would change the name of the story since, I figured that I would end up writing more than just the date, and more of the relationship between Ji-kun and Tsu-chan.**

**I hoped that you liked this chapter and continue to read it. Please review with any likes or dislikes. If you have any questions or anything feel free to PM me as well.**


End file.
